Talk:Pedro De La Hoya
Shared surname. I added in that he shares a surname with one of the greatest fighters in the world today. I think its notable. Oscar De La Hoya is a 10 time World Champion in 6 weight classes and a gold medalist from 1992. He is also one of my favourite boxers. Dan the Man 1983 15:44, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :I don't think it's notable. There are many, many people in the world with the surname De La Hoya. And really, for each last name in the game there is at least one famous person in real life. Fatty, Karen and Cornelius's articles don't mention that they share the same name with a former president of the US (Lyndon B. Johnson), for example. Sorry, but I'm undoing that edit. :Before it is brought up, the difference between everyone else and Christy Martin is that she shares a full name with a real person, not just a surname. McJeff 06:07, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::Before undoing edits, why don't you at least wait until someone else comments and give their views. This is why I posted this, to see what peoples views are. You gave your view that you are against it, fair enough. But if other users think that adding it in is okay, then it stays in. Dan the Man 1983 06:11, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::Also Oscar is the only notable famous person with the surname De La Hoya, which is why it is notable in my opinion. There are many famous people with the surname Johnson, which is why adding any to Fatty, Cornelius, and Karen wouldn't be worth it. ::::Sorry dude. One shared name is not notable enough. I'm vetoing that edit. McJeff 06:24, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Can you not wait for other users opinions first? Dan the Man 1983 06:26, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::There's also an actress name Atiana De La Hoya. McJeff 06:30, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Hardly world famous is she? So because I vetoed an edit of yours a few weeks back, you're vetoing mine? Dan the Man 1983 06:31, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well, that and you're in the wrong here. Honestly, would we be having this conversation if it wasn't for the fact that you like Oscar De La Hoya? Dude, I tried to be civil about this even though you decided to dick off at me over the Alfred thing for no reason, but what's good for the goose is good for the gander as they say. McJeff 06:36, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yes cause I would of still added it. I ain't in the wrong, I think stated such and such shares a surname with someone famous is notable to add. I didn't dick off at you, I just don't think it should be stated that a character is related with another because they share a lisp and are from the same sub culture group. At least this holds more substance. Dan the Man 1983 06:39, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: You guys are at it again? :[ okay. I think I will side with McJeff. A lot of the characters have names related to actors or other famous people but we can't list all the famous people with the same last name, all the time. Okay? This is my side on it. You can ask Paul for his opinion too. TheKidInside 06:42, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: Fair enough, that's 2 votes against 1. That is what was needed. Dan the Man 1983 06:47, 7 December 2008 (UTC)